


Public displays of affection

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian Andor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Rogue One - Freeform, SW, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.





	

The hustle and bustle of coruscant surrounded you as you made your way through the crowd, Cassian following closely behind. The idea was to keep a low profile while you waited for your informant. The whole mission had made you uneasy, knowing you’d be going into the heart of imperial controlled territory, but it had to be done. Cassian, of course, couldn’t wait to go.

“When is this rebel spy of yours supposed to show up?” Cassian queried as stormtroopers drew closer and closer towards you .

“You know, Andor, if you wanted to look any more suspicious you could just write rebel on your forehead.” You hissed back to him, trying to remain inconspicuous within the crowd. The captain smirked back at you, clearly enjoying how nervous you were about the whole thing.  

“You need to relax, they’ll notice if you look nervous.” You sighed, he was right but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. You continued to walk ahead of him, making your way down an alley towards the meeting location.

After you’d gotten the information, you felt like you could finally breathe. You and Cassian took the less crowded alley ways through the city, easily chatting now that the panic had subsided. However, that was short lived when you rounded the corner just as a group of stormtroopers were passing by. Cassian looked at you with wide eyes, unsure of what to do, if you turned back now they’d see you, if you kept going you’d walk right into them.

You looked at Cassian and made a split second decision, hoping this wouldn’t make things worse. You grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, slamming him against the wall and planting your mouth on his. His lips were surprisingly soft, and warm, and oh so very inviting. You hadn’t realized until this moment that you had wanted your mouth on Cassian’s for a very long time and maybe it was the adrenaline or the way his tongue slid over your lips, but you suddenly felt like your knees were going to buckle. Luckily, the captain put his arm around your waist pulling you impossibly closer to him.

You seemed to forget your surroundings or the possibility of being caught by the empire as you and Cassian continued to grab and pull at each other, his mouth leaving yours and traveling down your neck, leaving nips and pecks down your jugular. You began to pant and groan against him, grinding your hips into his.

And then it was like a light switched on in your head and your eyes flew open, you turned to the side seeing that the stormtroopers had passed by without stopping the two of you. You felt relief but also a bit of disappointment at having to stop whatever this was, “Cassian” You sighed, the word coming out barely above a whisper as you were still trying to catch your breath.

Cassian got a hold of himself, backing away from you immediately, his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. The both of you stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. Yes, your plan worked but that was something else altogether. Instead of addressing the elephant in the room, you remained professional, as if this was any other regular mission. You straightened out your clothes and looked to Cassian.

“ **Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.** ” Cassian nodded and turned back leading you back to the ship, though the look in his eye told you he wanted to say something further. “It’s a good thing they didn’t stop us, we’d be dead.” You tried to lessen the awkward tension hanging between the two of you.

“Mmm, yeah.” You sighed.

“Cassian…” He stopped walking. “Maybe we should..talk?”

“Nothing to talk about.”

“I believe there are at least a few things to talk about..like what I, we, did back there.” He turned to you then, so quickly that you didn’t realize it until you had almost run into him. Now you were yet again inches away from him, you wanted to reach out and run your hand down his jaw but you knew it wasn’t the time for that.

“That was all part of the mission, remember?” He snarled at you. You took a step back, confused by his hostility. Was he angry that you kissed him?

“Look Cassian, I’m sorry that I did that I didn’t mean to invade your space, I just didn’t think before I did it, I..” You rambled on. Cassian’s expression went from anger to confusion and then miraculously, a wide smile. You stopped talking and looked at him, waiting to see what the hell he thought was so funny.

“You thought I was angry because you kissed me?” You nodded.

“Well..yeah..” He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, something he often did when he was frustrated.

“I wasn’t angry that you kissed me,” He paused. “I was just, never mind.” He turned to walk again but you grabbed his arm forcing him to face you.

“You were just?” Cassian avoided looking into your eyes.

“I was just under the impression that what happened wasn’t just about the mission..” You stared at him for a moment, mostly in shock.

“Would it have mattered?” Cassian stepped closer to you searching your eyes for anything that would give him an indication as to what you felt. He knew what he felt and the moment back there had solidified it. He wanted you.

“Tell me it wasn’t just a kiss.” He whispered. You looked at him, at the dazed look in his eyes and the way his lips parted when he inched closer to you and you realized that he had wanted this just as much as you did. You closed the distance between the two of you, kissing him for the second time that day letting him take control this time. You tried to convey your answer to him through this kiss, letting him know that kissing him before wasn’t just about the mission, it was something you wanted to do, and keep doing.

He pulled away after several moment, a satisfied smile on his face, “We should probably head back before we run into some trouble.”

“Yeah, that’d be good.” This time when he turned, the captain took your hand, intertwining your fingers before leading you back to the ship.


End file.
